


What should we do in Summer ?

by LolaHanakume



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, It's way too hot here for Joong, M/M, One Shot, crack a little ig, ig, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaHanakume/pseuds/LolaHanakume
Summary: The studio was so hot this summer that Hongjoong completely forgot he had things to do. Luckily, his boyfriend is adorable !
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 15





	What should we do in Summer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is a small One shot for Victoria's birthday, she got it in time, I just post it later ! Soooo little details, this is very short and soft and there is a tw food and English is not my first language so there might be mistakes ! I kinda tried another style instead of what I'm used too so don't hesitate to tell me what you think ? Anyway, I think I've said everything sooo ! Go check Victoria's edit account on Instagram ( @viki.edit_ ) ! And enjoy I guess ? ^^ (PS: I s*ck at finding titles I'm sorryyyy)

Today was hot, way too hot actually. The weather felt suffocating, with all the humidity, the sweat just couldn’t go away and everything was sticky. That was exactly why Hongjoong was lying down on the floor right now. But, could you blame him ? His floor studio was made with tiles, so actually, it was probably the coldest thing from all over South Korea at that moment. But there were things to do, the leader couldn’t just spend his whole day on the ground, doing nothing. But it was so hoooot. But he had responsibilitiiies. But he didn’t want tooooo. But he had no choiiiice. And this story just could have been like that forever…  
But it’s not ! And we have to thank Seonghwa for that ! Because, exactly when Hongjoong’s mind was about to start another round of fight with his determination, his phone started ringing right in his ear. And before he knew it, it was over, he listened to the whole song. But it was “Run away”, once again, could you blame him ? Anyway, one second after that, he received a message. Seonghwa, with a simple “Hey what’s up ?”. Typical you’ll say, except than no ? Because seeing his boyfriend’s name just reminded him that they were supposed to be working out together right now ? And he forgot ? And now it was too late ?  
What was he gonna do to make it up oh gosh how could he forget ??? This heat was just turning his brain into mush.  
And now there's suspense right ? You wanna know what’s gonna happen ? Well here you go…  
The blue haired man grabbed his phone to type a text quickly but, before he even started to write, the oldest sent a new message :

“You know that I love you right ?”

**“ZGHUHIG IM SOWRY I**  
**COMPLETELY FORGOOOOT IT FEELS TOO**  
**HOT FOR ME TO FUNCTION PROPERLY”**

“Okay I’m coming.”

… WHAAAAT !?! WHAT DID THAT MEAN !?! But, he wasn’t prepared and his studio was a mess because he had no motivation to clean up and he was himself a mess too oh why should that be so complicated ? He got up but, after a few steps, the young man heard soft knocks. Okay, maybe time was passing faster when he was thinking about his loved one. Anyway, he stumbled to the door and, as planned, Seonghwa was behind. But, he wasn’t alone, there was a suspicious white bag in his hand. Seeing Hongjoong eyeing it, his boyfriend patted his head :

“Hey well, I thought you said you were too hot, which by the way you are but we’re not here to talk about that, so I thought Ice cream would help a little ?”

“OH HWA I LOVE YOU !” just screamed the little one while throwing himself in the other’s arms. 

And that’s how the two love birds ended up eating ice cream in front of a fan on the floor while cuddling, yes, even if the weather was too warm to do it. 

What they forgot was that all the other members were supposed to work out with them too... So yes, they forgot all responsibilities, but at least they were happy hey !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, go check Vic's account, she makes amazing edits <3 (@viki.edit_)


End file.
